Misfits
by SomethingAboutHim
Summary: well, here is a simple Nathan/Alisha Fanfic please read and review and make my day thank you guys!  : x
1. Chapter 1

It was a Typical morning for Nathan Young, Waking up in the Community Centre Was becoming a Habbit, A part of Him Still couldn't Believe He lived in the Community Centre. He yawned and Streched As He walked to the men's tiolets, He Rubbed his eyes before reading The sign on the door "Out of order, Please Use the Womens, Thank you for your Co-operation." He chuckled as he opened the other door for the Women's.

He Sat down and Relaxed, Suddenly he noticed there was no tiolet paper, "Shit.." he sighed, almost Laughing. But he jumped as he heard the door creak open,As A soft pitter-patter of foot steps,Someone had entered cubicle next door to him, He heard cheerful but soft humming, he loooked down and saw colourful and sweet Knickers, and perfectly Tanned Legs all topped off with cherry colored smiled And Raised An eyebrow, was this Alisha?, But knew he had to ask for some Loo roll at some point.

Should he talk in a girl vioce? Should he wait for a Dude? Oh hell with it! "um, Excuse me-" before he could finish he heard a scream, "what the Fuck, Whos that? Is that a boy?". It sounded like Alisha! "Hey Leesh, Its Nathan! Help me out..?" He said Blushing, She slowly Shuffled the Loo Roll over. She quikly Rushed out of the Qubicle and whent to Wash her hands, Nathan soon followed.

"You Fucking pervert, how long you been in there? Spying me? what till i tell Kurtis" she yelled. "Wait no!-" Before he could finish She Gave him a Dirty look up and down & Stormed Out.

(Todays Task For the Misfits, Staking Shelfs In a Supermarket ^.^)

As they all arrived at the supermarket, Nathan was his usual self, as was the rest of the gang, all except from Alisha, Once they put on the blue overalls, It was a bit of a change from their usual Orange overalls. Alisha and Kelly were Placed in the Womans Clothing, And the boys were placed in the Canned Section. As Kelly and Alisha Started Putting the clothes from the floor onto the Hangers. "Hey Kell, Can I tell you something?" Alisha said Nervously,"Sure leesh,wots boggin ya?"Kelly said picking up a nice blouse, shrugging then hanging it back up.

"well, i went to the Loo this Mornin' And Nathan was there, But he wasn't Actin' like a Twat?" She said Leaning on the broom she was sweeping with. "Well yer that is fookin wierd!" Kelly nodded. Meanwhile with the Boys..."Me and your Girlfriend were in the toilets This Morning." He chuckled, Curtis Swung His head round, And smashed Nathan into a shelf of Cans, Nathan Quickly Fell, The girls Ran over as fast as they could, "what the Fuck Append?" Alisha groaned, "Said he was in the Toilet with you this morning? Wat were you doing with...Him?"

"Oh she wanted Me, I just couldn't get her Awway, look mate its not my fault i make her so hawwwwnyy!" he said rubbing his nipples and looking her up and down, "Oh fuck off! the pair off ya!" Kelly said going back off to Clothing Isle with Alisha. Suddenly All the lights switched of The Girls quickly rushed back to the boys!They all quickly rushed into the storage was quite Small So they did have to squish together, all except for Nathan and Alisha who Had Run into the Managers office, luckily he was away.

"Okay whats-" and before Curtis could finish he noticed Nathan and Alisha weren't in the cupboard,"I think she ran off in the other direction...With Nathan." Simon said with a little stutter. "Oh so you followed me here for more did you?" Nathan Said looking her up and down,Alisha just rolled her eyes, Meanwhile the others were trying to bust out of the cupboard. *It locks from the outside automatically.*

At that point the Manager Came in, and grabbed both of their arms,"trespassing!I'm gong-" but Alisha's Power was taking affect on him, He tried to kiss her, Nathan Grabbed her and tried to pull away, by then he was also trying to hiss her!She kicked the Manager away, he then Ran in fear. but Alisha still had Nathan to deal with..."He kissed, her, Suddenly she didn't know what to think, she kind of just froze, Still, Her kissing Nathan, the Twat, so messy & unplanned...was she enjoying this, she gently pushed him off her, he backed away a little.

"oh my god i did not just do that!" she said freaking out."..." Nathan Was speechless. "lets just go get the others yeah?" he said opening the doors, she went after him...TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Typical morning for Nathan Young, Waking up in the Community Centre Was becoming a Habbit, A part of Him Still couldn't Believe He lived in the Community Centre. He yawned and Streched As He walked to the men's tiolets, He Rubbed his eyes before reading The sign on the door "Out of order, Please Use the Womens, Thank you for your Co-operation." He chuckled as he opened the other door for the Women's.

He Sat down and Relaxed, Suddenly he noticed there was no tiolet paper, "Shit.." he sighed, almost Laughing. But he jumped as he heard the door creak open,As A soft pitter-patter of foot steps,Someone had entered cubicle next door to him, He heard cheerful but soft humming, he loooked down and saw colourful and sweet Knickers, and perfectly Tanned Legs all topped off with cherry colored smiled And Raised An eyebrow, was this Alisha?, But knew he had to ask for some Loo roll at some point.

Should he talk in a girl vioce? Should he wait for a Dude? Oh hell with it! "um, Excuse me-" before he could finish he heard a scream, "what the Fuck, Whos that? Is that a boy?". It sounded like Alisha! "Hey Leesh, Its Nathan! Help me out..?" He said Blushing, She slowly Shuffled the Loo Roll over. She quikly Rushed out of the Qubicle and whent to Wash her hands, Nathan soon followed.

"You Fucking pervert, how long you been in there? Spying me? what till i tell Kurtis" she yelled. "Wait no!-" Before he could finish She Gave him a Dirty look up and down & Stormed Out.

(Todays Task For the Misfits, Staking Shelfs In a Supermarket ^.^)

As they all arrived at the supermarket, Nathan was his usual self, as was the rest of the gang, all except from Alisha, Once they put on the blue overalls, It was a bit of a change from their usual Orange overalls. Alisha and Kelly were Placed in the Womans Clothing, And the boys were placed in the Canned Section. As Kelly and Alisha Started Putting the clothes from the floor onto the Hangers. "Hey Kell, Can I tell you something?" Alisha said Nervously,"Sure leesh,wots boggin ya?"Kelly said picking up a nice blouse, shrugging then hanging it back up.

"well, i went to the Loo this Mornin' And Nathan was there, But he wasn't Actin' like a Twat?" She said Leaning on the broom she was sweeping with. "Well yer that is fookin wierd!" Kelly nodded. Meanwhile with the Boys..."Me and your Girlfriend were in the toilets This Morning." He chuckled, Curtis Swung His head round, And smashed Nathan into a shelf of Cans, Nathan Quickly Fell, The girls Ran over as fast as they could, "what the Fuck Append?" Alisha groaned, "Said he was in the Toilet with you this morning? Wat were you doing with...Him?"

"Oh she wanted Me, I just couldn't get her Awway, look mate its not my fault i make her so hawwwwnyy!" he said rubbing his nipples and looking her up and down, "Oh fuck off! the pair off ya!" Kelly said going back off to Clothing Isle with Alisha. Suddenly All the lights switched of The Girls quickly rushed back to the boys!They all quickly rushed into the storage was quite Small So they did have to squish together, all except for Nathan and Alisha who Had Run into the Managers office, luckily he was away.

"Okay whats-" and before Curtis could finish he noticed Nathan and Alisha weren't in the cupboard,"I think she ran off in the other direction...With Nathan." Simon said with a little stutter. "Oh so you followed me here for more did you?" Nathan Said looking her up and down,Alisha just rolled her eyes, Meanwhile the others were trying to bust out of the cupboard. *It locks from the outside automatically.*

At that point the Manager Came in, and grabbed both of their arms,"trespassing!I'm gong-" but Alisha's Power was taking affect on him, He tried to kiss her, Nathan Grabbed her and tried to pull away, by then he was also trying to hiss her!She kicked the Manager away, he then Ran in fear. but Alisha still had Nathan to deal with..."He kissed, her, Suddenly she didn't know what to think, she kind of just froze, Still, Her kissing Nathan, the Twat, so messy & unplanned...was she enjoying this, she gently pushed him off her, he backed away a little.

"oh my god i did not just do that!" she said freaking out."..." Nathan Was speechless. "lets just go get the others yeah?" he said opening the doors, she went after him...TBC!


End file.
